A Shot In The Dark
by Lia76
Summary: When events go very wrong after a retialiation against the Winchesters for destroying a cursed amulet,  12 year old Dean has no choice but to take charge. Will it be enough for him to save himself and his family?  Wee!chester fic. Warning:  some violence.
1. Chapter 1

**A Shot in the Dark  
**

"Damn fools! Couldn't let it go that I destroyed their precious cursed amulet! I think they're gone now. Guess they didn't expect me to fire back. I _do_ give them points for tracking us down. You two okay?" John asked as he turned away from the now partially shot out window of their rented cabin, his shot gun at the ready.

"We're fine, dad," Dean answered as he stood from where he and Sam hit the deck before joining his father at the window.

"Keep your head down and take this!" John barked as he pushed twelve year old Dean back down to the floor and shoved another shotgun in his hands that had been leaning up against the wall. "Watch out for your brother and I'll be back after I verify that the perimeter is clear! Then we'll get our crap and get the hell out of here. "

Dean darted his head to the right to watch their father dash out of the door. His heart pounding, Dean dared to stand and move over to the window to look outside. He could see nothing in the dark woods that stretched for hundreds of acres past the small clearing that surrounded their cabin. Dean continued to look out, hoping to catch a glimpse of their father, while grasping the shotgun tighter and tighter still, although it was still yet too large for him to do so comfortably.

"Dean," Eight year old Sam said from his spot on the floor where he was leaning up against a dresser.

"Yeah?" Dean replied without tearing his gaze away from the scene outside. Where the hell was their father?

"I…I don't think I'm okay," Sam answered after a moment.

"What-," Dean began until he turned around and any further words got stuck in his throat.

Sam was holding out hands, now covered with blood, as he looked down at a red stain on his left side just above his hip.

"What the hell, Sammy!" Dean exclaimed as he dropped down to his knees in front of his little brother to get a closer look.

"De-_an_," Sam began to whine. "It's starting to hurt re-_al_ bad."

"Don't worry," Dean said with as much authority and confidence that he could muster. "It's just a cut from glass from the window. Bleeds a lot, but no big deal-."

After Dean moved Sam's shirt up from the wound area, Dean's words again got caught in his throat.

This was no cut from glass.

He had seen this kind of wound before with their dad, but never _this_ bad.

His brother had been shot!

"See, Sammy?" Dean said, trying his hardest not to let his voice shake with fear. "Just like I said. Just…just a bad cut. But I need you to do something for me, okay?"

Sam shook his head "yes" despite appearing as if he was trying very, _very_ hard not to cry in front of his older brother.

Dean pulled off his top shirt, balled it up, and handed it to his little brother.

"Can you hold this against where it's bleeding? It's the best way to get it to stop, okay? Can you do that?" Dean asked as Sam took the shirt with a shaking hand and nodded yes again.

"Oh and Sam?" Dean said. "One more thing."

"It's okay to cry when things like this happen. I won't make fun of you or nothin'. I promise," Dean said.

Sam nodded again and Dean watched as tears began to slip down his cheeks. Dean knew he had step away for a moment and compose himself.

"I'm, uh, I'm just going to check if I see dad out there. I'll be right back," Dean said after he stood up.

"Come on, dad," Dean mumbled to himself after he returned to the window. "Please hurry back, _please_."

However, Dean's hopes were dashed when he heard more gunshots outside. Instinctively, Dean grabbed the shotgun from where he left it on the floor before throwing himself over Sam. A moment later, the shots stopped and all was silent.

Dean could feel Sam's heavy breathing and heart pounding beneath him.

"It's okay now, Sammy," Dean whispered as he began to pull back from his brother.

"Wait!" Sam implored as he grabbed Dean's shirt with his free hand. "Don't go out there! _Please!_ Don't leave me alone here!"

Although Dean was dying to run outside to see if their father was okay, he knew Sam needed him more right there at that moment.

"Okay," Dean said as he settled next to his little brother. "I was...I was only moving over. I'm not going anywhere."

Dean watched as Sam nodded, looking relieved now, and leaned back against the dresser again.

"Dad's fine anyway. _No _one can get the drop on him. He'll be back in a minute and then we're gone," Dean whispered, more for his beneft than Sam's. "You doing okay?"

Sam bit his quivering lip, but didn't answer him. Dean knew it was likely because Sam didn't want to lie to him.

About five agonizing minutes later, Dean and Sam's heads turned quickly to the door of their cabin as they watched the doorknob slowly begin to turn. Dean grabbed the shotgun with shaking hands, leveled it at the door, and waited.

**Thanks for reading and stay tuned for chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

_The Story So Far…_

_"Dad's fine anyway. __No __one can get the drop on him. He'll be back in a minute and then we're gone," Dean whispered, more for his beneft than Sam's. "You doing okay?"_

_Sam bit his quivering lip, but didn't answer him. Dean knew it was likely because Sam didn't want to lie to him._

_About five agonizing minutes later, Dean and Sam's heads turned quickly to the door of their cabin as they watched the doorknob slowly begin to turn. Dean grabbed the shotgun with shaking hands, leveled it at the door, and waited._

Now…

Chapter 2

Dean couldn't help but smile widely with immense relief when he saw his father charge through the door…until he saw a man charge in behind him with a gun to his back. Dean's stomach clenched and he instinctively moved across his brother.

"It's okay, boys," John assured them with a forced smile.

Dean wasn't fooled and Dean doubted Sam was either.

"Put the shot gun down, son, unless you want your father to have a hole blasted into him," the man demanded.

Dean looked to his father and John nodded. Always obeying his father, Dean nodded back and carefully put down the shotgun.

"Now kick it away," the man ordered and Dean did as he was told.

"Good boy," the man smiled as he shoved John away from him while he remained at the open doorway.

It was at that moment that Dean saw it register on their father's face that he realized something was _not_ right with Sam.

"What happened?" John yelled as he dropped to his knees and pushed Sam's hand away from where he was holding the shirt over the bloody wound. "You've been shot!"

"You said it was just a cut!" Sam hissed at Dean as he squirmed in pain and discomfort under his father's probing touch. Dean was so sorry to hear the pain and fear in his brother's voice. How he wished it was him instead of Sam…

"We have to get you to a doctor! Dean, get the first aid kit!" John insisted with urgency in his voice as he began to lift his youngest up off of the floor.

"You and your boys ain't going _nowhere_ or getting _nothin'_!" the man yelled.

Dean forced himself to study the man and the situation, as his father had taught him, to gain any useful information or means of gaining the upper hand. The man was in his late thirty's, early forties with dark brown hair that grazed his shoulders and an equally unkempt beard. The man wore a stained heavy denim jacket and blue work pants. Dean also noticed that his dark brown boots had seen better days. Unfortunately, the man's hold on the gun was steady and strong and did not appear to be any way for Dean or his father to overtake him at that moment.

"He's _hurt_! What kind of man are you!" John yelled as he moved toward the man.

"Stay back!" the man yelled and John did as he asked. Dean knew he would take little chances with him and Sam in the room. "What kind of man am _I_? What kind of man are _you_? Taking food out of my kids' mouths and money out of our pockets when you destroyed that necklace! You had no right! It was mine!"

"That _necklace,_ as you call, it was a cursed amulet! Using it to make people give you or sign you over money, land, or whatever the hell you wanted before it killed them. And it wasn't yours! You stole it!" John yelled back.

"Me and my family have been suffering for years at the hands of others! It was OUR turn! Why should I care if a few rich people get what they deserve for a change? And it _was_ mine to do with what I saw fit! I found it in the woods!" the man yelled.

"I guess you're right. People like you and me have to get what's ours once in a while. Let my boys go and we can talk about a fair price for me to pay you," John suggested.

"Dad, NO!" Dean and Sam yelled in unison.

The man smiled.

"You take me for an idiot? A country bumpkin? Well, I _ain't_ no dummy. But I _am_ a fair man. I'll tell you what. You and your boys, if you can make it through the woods to the road, I'll let you go free. Otherwise, if I hunt you down first, I'll kill the whole lot of you," the man said with another smile.

"That's miles from here! My boy is shot!" John yelled.

"That ain't my problem! You want to give up already? I'll shoot you all right here and get it over with!" the man exclaimed in reply.

John sighed and Dean watched him look at him and then at Sam.

"Fine," John conceded. "Do I get a gun? Rations for my boys?"

The man laughed.

"What do you think?" the man replied sarcastically.

"And my car?" John asked.

"I'll have a man watching it. You circle around back for it and he'll blow your head off. You win and she'll be here waiting for ya. You best get going. You're eating into your head start," the man said with another laugh as he said down on the bed.

Without another word, John swooped down and scooped up Sam into his arms as if he was as light as a feather. Sam cried out at the movement before burying his face into John's shoulder. Dean sighed, his heart pounding now, scared at what was going to happen to Sam. To them. John then looked at Dean and nodded. Dean nodded back and followed his father out the door, picking up speed with each step.

**I know it's short, but I've been short on time lately. Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3

The story so far...

"_Fine," John conceded. "Do I get a gun? Rations for my boys?"_

_The man laughed._

_"What do you think?" the man replied sarcastically._

_"And my car?" John asked._

_"I'll have a man watching it. You circle around back for it and he'll blow your head off. You win and she'll be here waiting for ya. You best get going. You're eating into your head start," the man said with another laugh as he said down on the bed._

_Without another word, John swooped down and scooped up Sam into his arms as if he was as light as a feather. Sam cried out at the movement before burying his face into John's shoulder. Dean sighed, his heart pounding now, scared at what was going to happen to Sam. To them. John then looked at Dean and nodded. Dean nodded back and followed his father out the door, picking up speed with each step._

Now...

Chapter 3

"Dad! Stop! I can't keep up with you! I can't even see where the hell I'm going!" Dean yelled to his father as he chased after him through the dark woods.

"Shut up and run, Dean!" John yelled without slowing or even looking back at his oldest son.

Finally, after at least fifteen minutes of a dead run, when Dean was sure his lungs would burst or he'd break an ankle, his father slowed to a stop in front of him. Dean stopped quickly to avoid running into the pair.

"Now," John said, his breathing heavy, "_Now_ we can stop."

Dean dropped to the ground and gulped in air to catch his breath. In the moonlight, Dean watched his father gently lower Sam to the ground next to him. His brother's eyes were closed.

"You okay, Sammy?" Dean asked as he leaned closer to him.

"Back away, Dean," John ordered. "Let me work."

Dean nodded and scuttled a few feet away to settle at the base of a nearby tree.

"Sammy?" Dean asked again, not happy that he didn't even at least get a glance from his little brother.

"Dean, hush!" John insisted as he began to work. "Sam. I need you to open your eyes and look at me."

Sam opened his eyes immediately, programmed as Dean was to respond instantly to their father's words.

"Good," John said as he pulled a pen flashlight out of his pocket. "Your pupils look good."

John then put his fingers against Sam's neck, obviously checking his pulse, before running his hands over his son's face.

"Pulse seems normal and your skin isn't clammy," John stated.

"He's just checking for signs of shock, Sammy," Dean explained.

"Now, I'm going to have to look at it, Sam. Stay still," John said.

Dean watched as their father pulled back the fabric of Sam's shirt. This time, Dean opted to watch his father's _reaction_ rather than _what_ his father was doing. He knew full well that John's face and body language would likely reveal much more than what came out of the man's mouth. Dean's gut clenched again as he watched his father's eyes widen ever so slightly before returning to normal.

"Dad?" Dean asked. "What? What is it?"

"I just...I just wish I had some supplies… a first aid kit. Just keep pressure on it for now, Dean, while I think." John said as he pulled off his light jacket and held it out to his oldest son.

"It's okay, dad," Sam said, his voice only a little shaky. "I'll be fine."

"Sure, Sammy," Dean said as he scurried over to his brother's side and pressed the fabric against the wound.

Sam cried out at the pressure on the wound and closed his eyes tightly.

"I'm sorry," Dean whispered, but knew not to lessen the pressure.

"How's the pain? Scale of one to ten?" John asked. "You feel cold? Dizzy?"

"I don't know," Sam said before big tears began to roll down his cheeks.

"Sam, you know that staying calm and answering questions about your health is very important. You know that. _Please_, son," John said.

"It kinda feels like I'm on fire inside and…and I feel sick. Like I'm going to throw up. I'm scared, dad," Sam said as he quickly wiped away his tears and bit his upper lip in an effort that Dean recognized was to stop crying.

"Nothing wrong with that. Any man who's shot who says he isn't scared is full of crap," John answered as he rubbed his hand over Sam's hair.

"What happened anyway, Dad?" Dean asked. "How'd they get the drop on you?"

"Actually, Dean," John answered. "They had a laser sight on the window where you kept looking out. I told you to keep your head down!"

"This is all my fault?" Dean asked softly.

"No, no. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to imply that. Now, Dean," John said. "I'm going to give you a very important job."

"What?" Dean said, doing _his _best not to cry now.

"I'm going to quickly build a stretcher. You take Sam on it and run like hell for the road. You get someone to take you to the hospital. I'll find you there and get you boys out before Social Services can get a hold of you," John explained as he began to break up some nearby branches.

"What? Why? Where are you going to go?" Dean asked.

"I'm going to lead them toward me and far away from you. If they follow me instead of you, you boys will have at least half a chance," John explained as he took his flannel shirt off and began to tie it across some branches.

"No way!" Sam and Dean protested in unison.

"Why?" Dean asked. Why would his dad want them to split up? "What's wrong?" Dean asked their father a moment later, studying his face in the low light in the hopes of finding some kind of answer.

"Just head west for the road and don't you DARE circle back for me. Now here's my compass. You can do this, Dean," John said as he pulled Dean into a reassuring hug.

Dean allowed himself one moment to relax in his father's arms. He was more scared than he had ever been in his whole life. What if he couldn't find the road? What if the men followed them instead of their dad? What if their dad couldn't get them out of the hospital? What if they killed their dad? What…what if _Sam_ died?

Dean nodded and watched as his father gently moved Sam onto the makeshift stretcher a moment later.

"Sam," John said as he ran a hand over his son's cheek. "I'll see you both real soon."

"And Dean?" John said as Dean picked up the front end of the stretcher. "Don't look back. No matter WHAT you hear or see. You got that?"

Dean nodded again.

"You ready, Sammy?" Dean whispered.

"Yeah," Sam said as Dean tightly grip the sides of the stretcher.

A moment later, a shot fired in the distance.

"Go. _GO!"_ John yelled.

And doing as their father asked, Dean began to run, not looking back. Not even once.


	4. Chapter 4

**_The story so far..._**

_Dean nodded and watched as his father gently moved Sam onto the makeshift stretcher a moment later._

_"Sam," John said as he ran a hand over his son's cheek. "I'll see you both real soon."_

_"And Dean?" John said as Dean picked up the front end of the stretcher. "Don't look back. No matter WHAT you hear or see. You got that?"_

_Dean nodded again._

_"You ready, Sammy?" Dean whispered._

_"Yeah," Sam said as Dean tightly grip the sides of the stretcher._

_A moment later, a shot fired in the distance._

_"Go. __GO!"__ John yelled._

_And doing as their father asked, Dean began to run, not looking back. Not even once._

**Now...**

**Chapter 4**

"Dean!" Sam called out. "Stop! Please!"

Dean shook his head, ignoring his little brother's plea for what seemed like the millionth time in the last hour. He _knew_ Sam was hurting, but he also _knew_ he couldn't stop running and pulling Sam along with him. Dean just wished he at least knew how his father was doing. They would _all_ be okay, he kept repeating to himself. Just like always.

During the second hour, Dean didn't know if he should be thankful or not that Sam's pitiful cries had significantly diminished. It made it easier to concentrate on safely traveling through the dark woods, but sky rocketed his worry about his little brother to new heights. A moment later, when he came upon a small clearing in the trees that allowed more of the moonlight to illuminate the area, Dean finally decided to stop. Breathing heavily and feeling chilled despite his sweating, Dean carefully lowered his brother's stretcher to the ground. Sam's eyes were closed and he seemed to be breathing calmly.

"Sam," Dean said. "You okay?"

No answer.

"Hey! Wake up you lazy bum!" Dean yelled, trying a new approach.

Still no answer.

Dean shook Sam's shoulder gently and then more roughly when he still got no response.

Dean dropped to his knees next to his little brother and began to cry out of exhaustion, fear and frustration.

"Dean," Sam whispered. "I'm okay. Don't cry."

"Sam?" Dean exclaimed excitedly before he quickly recovered. "I'm only crying because…because my back is killing me from dragging your fat butt around."

"Sure, Dean," Sam said with a small laugh. "At least you're not the one in the stretcher. You're _way _too heavy for me to move at all."

"Very funny. How are you feeling? Really?" Dean asked seriously.

"I don't know," Sam answered honestly. "I'm so cold now that I can't feel much below my chest. Is that bad?"

"No," Dean lied after a few seconds of quick thinking to hide his true fears about his brother's condition, "It's…it's fine. At least you won't hurt as much. Here. This should help a little bit."

Dean took off his hoodie and tucked it around Sam's chest.

"Better?" Dean asked.

"I…I guess so," Sam replied. "But won't you be cold?"

"Just milk this while you can, Sammy," Dean joked as he pulled up the front end of the stretcher.

"Hey Dean?" Sammy said quietly.

"Yeah?" Dean replied, pausing to hear Sam's question.

"You know that our trail won't be hard to find, with you pulling me in a stretcher and all. That if Dad doesn't…well…if they decide to come after us…" Sammy said. "And we still have a long way to go, don't we?"

Dean sighed, but didn't answer. He had already thought of that.

**I know it's a very short chapter, but I'll try to update again soon! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_The story so far..._**

_"Hey Dean?" Sammy said quietly._

_"Yeah?" Dean replied, pausing to hear Sam's question._

_"You know that our trail won't be hard to find, with you pulling me in a stretcher and all. That if Dad doesn't…well…if they decide to come after us…" Sammy said. "And we still have a long way to go, don't we?"_

_Dean sighed, but didn't answer. He had already thought of that._

**Now...**

**Chapter 5**

Hours later, Dean pulled Sam to a few feet from the edge of the road, his arms almost completely numb and his legs screaming in agony, and lowered him gently to the ground. He didn't know how they had_ finally_ made it.

"We did it Sammy!" Dean exclaimed as watched for any oncoming vehicles from his position on the ground next to his brother. "Sammy?"

Dean touched his brother's face. It was so cold. Dean was _terribly_ scared and tried to instead focus on the job his father given him to do. Minutes passed and still no cars. Dean stood and watched for another few minutes before returning to kneeling next to his brother who _still_ had not moved. Dean didn't dare check if Sammy was breathing. He couldn't bear it if the answer was no. Dean yelled in frustration and listened to a moment as his voice echoed through the trees. He knew he shouldn't have done that in case someone was following them, but it didn't seem to really matter anymore. Dean's head shot up when headlights suddenly shone from a vehicle turning around the bend. Not knowing what else to do, Dean ran into the middle of the street, right into it's path, yelling and waving his hands. The beat up truck screeched to a halt inches from him. Wait, Dean realized with a shock. He _recognized_ this truck!

"Dean? What the _hell_?" his father's friend's familiar voice exclaimed after the man stepped out of the truck.

It _was_ Bobby!

Dean collapsed onto the pavement and began to sob. Bobby was like a second father to him. The relief Dean now felt overwhelmed him. Bobby pulled Dean up from the pavement and pulled him into a tight hug. Dean sunk into him for a moment, comforted by the familiar smell of his aftershave.

"What _happened_ son? What are you doing here and where is your brother and father? Are you okay?" Bobby asked in rapid succession as he ran his hands over Dean to assess his condition.

"I'm fine," Dean said with a quivering voice as he tried to pull himself together.

"Really? Then what is this blood here and here?" Bobby asked as he pushed away Dean's t-shirt to see any injuires.

"This blood here is from Sammy and this...I don't know," Dean said before the answer hit him like a ton of bricks as he thought about the last conversation he had with his father.

_"I'm going to lead them toward me and far away from you. If they follow me instead of you, you boys will have at least half a chance," John explained as he took his flannel shirt off and began to tie it across some branches._

_"No way!" Sam and Dean protested in unison._

_"Why?" Dean asked. Why would his dad want them to split up? "What's wrong?" Dean asked their father a moment later, studying his face in the low light in the hopes of finding some kind of answer._

_"Just head west for the road and don't you DARE circle back for me. Now here's my compass. You can do this, Dean," John said as he pulled Dean into a reassuring hug._

"It _must_ be dad's! I_ knew_ it was weird that he wanted us to split up! He was hurt and he must have thought we'd be quicker without him!" Dean explained.

"_We_?" Bobby asked in confusion.

"Sammy and I. He's over there in a stretcher that dad made," Dean replied quickly.

"Oh my God!" Bobby exclaimed as he rushed over to the youngest Winchester. "Tell me everything!"

Dean did as he was told and relayed every last detail he could think of to Bobby as Bobby did all he could think of with his first aid kit to Sammy. Still Dean did not ask how Sammy was, estatic that he must at _least_ be alive.

"What are _you_ doing here Bobby?" Dean asked.

"You father asked me if I wanted to drop by to your cabin since I was only a couple of hours away on a case myself. I didn't think I would finish with my hunt in time before you three moved on, but I got the bastard earlier than expected. _Freakin'_ glad I did now! You get in the front seat, Dean. I'll get Sammy in the back. Luckily, I know a doctor lady at the nearby hospital, did a case for her, so she will be much obliged to help us and _not_ call the social workers to investigate," Bobby explained.

"How...how is Sammy?" Dean finally decided it was his duty as a big brother to ask.

Bobby put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not going to lie to you. It's not good. He's lost alot of blood. But...but he's tough," Bobby explained. "The doctors will do everything then can to help him."

Dean nodded and shook his head, fighting back tears again. After hopping into the truck's front seat, he watched as Bobby began to carefully unstrap his little brother from the stretcher that his father had made. His FATHER. What about his father? Dean wondered as he rubbed his throbbing arms. Dean popped open the glove compartment and rummaged around for a moment. If Bobby was anything like their father...jackpot! Dean smiled when his hand grasped around a knife and then a flashlight. He quickly slipped out of the truck and carefully tucked the knife into his waist band. The flashlight he kept tight in his hand.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Bobby asked suspciously from his position next to Sammy.

"I'm NOT leaving my dad out there! He's outnumbered, unarmed, and injured!" Dean said as he began to inch away from the truck toward the forest.

"Dean, I _promise_ I will go find him at first light. It's PITCH black out there and I have to take care of Sam first!" Bobby said.

"Exactly. You take care of Sammy and I'll take care of dad!" Dean answered as he inched farther away from the truck.

"Don't you dare!" Bobby yelled before he began to stride over to Dean.

It was too late. Dean was already gone.

Dean ignored Bobby's yells to return that soon grew softer and softer. Dean was sure that with the flashlight and him no longer pulling a stretcher he would reach his father in no time at all. Now he _was_ glad that the stretcher had left such a prominent trail. And he was sure his dad must have left a trail behind for someone to follow as well.

"STOP!" a male voice yelled from somewhere nearby.

Dean slowed his pace, but did not stop, hoping to first identify the location of the person before deciding on tactical maneuvers to get around him.

"I SAID STOP!" Dean heard the male voice yell again followed by the sound of a cocking gun.

Dean knew he had no choice now and stopped running. Breathing heavily, Dean scanned the area with his flashlight.

"You shouldn't have come back. _Why_ didn't you just go with your brother and that man?" a teenager holding a gun on Dean said with surprising remorse as he stepped into the light. "Now I have _no_ choice but to take you to my father. To your death."


	6. Chapter 6

_**The story so far…**_

_Dean ignored Bobby's yells to return that soon grew softer and softer. Dean was sure that with the flashlight and him no longer pulling a stretcher he would reach his father in no time at all. Now he __was__ glad that the stretcher had left such a prominent trail. And he was sure his dad must have left a trail behind for someone to follow as well._

_"STOP!" a male voice yelled from somewhere nearby._

_Dean slowed his pace, but did not stop, hoping to first identify the location of the person before deciding on tactical maneuvers to get around him._

_"I SAID STOP!" Dean heard the male voice yell again followed by the sound of a cocking gun._

_Dean knew he had no choice now and stopped running. Breathing heavily, Dean scanned the area with his flashlight._

_"You shouldn't have come back. __Why__ didn't you just go with your brother and that man?" a teenager holding a gun on Dean said with surprising remorse as he stepped into the light. "Now I have __no__ choice but to take you to my father. To your death."_

**Now…**

**Chapter 6**

"Who are you?" Dean asked in an attempt to distract him as he slowly eased his hand toward the waist band of his jeans to get the knife, even though he realized it offered little protection against a firearm.

"Don't! Keep_ both_ your hands where I can see them and _move_!" the teenager yelled.

"But you just told me to stop!" Dean joked with what he hoped was a disarming smile, but still did not budge yet from his spot. "How long have you been following us anyway?"

"Just walk!" the teenager snapped at him. "Follow the trail back as far as you can and then I will tell you where to go!"

"Why did you ask about me not going with my brother and Bobby?" Dean asked as he resumed following the trail left behind by the stretcher. "You actually sounded sorry that I didn't."

Dean heard the teenager sigh behind him.

"I _am_ sorry," he answered so softly Dean almost missed it.

"What's your name? Mine's Dean," Dean answered in his continuing attempt to establish rapport with him.

"J.J. Short for John Jr," he answered with no further elaboration about his identity.

"So your dad, John Senior, is he the one who was using the amulet?" Dean inquired.

"I didn't know it was killing people. But my father…my father is…money hungry and lets nothing or no one stand between him and his profits. I _knew_ he wasn't going to let this go…when your father took the amulet," J. J. replied. "But I don't want anyone else to get hurt and that's why I was hoping you would go with your brother and that man. So I could tell my father that you both got away. But with you coming back…well, he'd _know_ I was lying and _let_ you go…and that would be _very_ bad for me."

"You know, my dad's name is John too, but their name is all our dads have in common," Dean said after processing J.J's words and drawing some conclusions. "I mean our life is hard and all, but my dad would never do anything to hurt me or anyone else. We_ could_ help you, you know. Get you away from him and help you start a new life. It's the least we could do for you letting my brother go-."

"SHUT UP AND WALK!" J.J. yelled angrily.

"Where are we going exactly?" Dean asked in one last attempt to stall him.

"Move or I _will _shoot you somewhere that will hurt like hell but not affect your ability to walk," the teenager threatened.

Dean got moving and fast. After all, J.J. _was_ the one with the gun pointed at his back.

It didn't take nearly as long to reach the beginning of the path as it did to get to the road, now that Dean and his captor were walking quickly and pulling no load behind them. Dean had been unsuccessful to engage J.J. in any further conversation along their hike, J. J. speaking only to occassionally bark a direction at him. Dean _hoped_ they were going to where they were keeping his father. He also hoped his father wouldn't be too angry at him for getting himself captured, let alone not going with Bobby in the first place. But Dean knew he still had the knife and that meant he was shifting the odds for his dad in a major way. When Dean saw lights and heard shouts in the distance, he knew they were getting close.

"We're almost here. Don't give anyone any trouble. _Please_," J.J. whispered as they stepped into a clearing set up with sporadic campfires circled by men talking and gesturing at each other.

"Good work son!" a man called from a few feet away.

Dean instantly recognized him from their cabin. Dean took a moment to steal a look at J. J. in the better light of a campfire nearby. He was tall and looked to be about fifteen or sixteen. He had dark wavy blonde hair that extended over his ears. Dean wasn't surprised to see fear flash across the teenager's face before going blank again.

"Where's the other one?" John Sr. asked in confusion as he looked around.

"He…he got away," J.J. answered.

God, Dean thought, _I_ don't even believe that answer.

"Really?" the man said as he walked over to the pair. "Got away? The little kid that was shot got_ away_? HOW did that happen _exactly_?"

"They had reinforcements waiting for them at the road. I could only get him," J. J. responded without looking his father in the eye.

His father shook his head, a smile on his face.

"Unbelievable! You're telling me this little kid here got the other little kid all the way to the road by himself _before_ you could get to 'em?" John Sr. asked after he stopped inches from J.J.

J.J. didn't answer, his head down and his dark blonde hair falling in front of his face.

"Answer me boy!" the man yelled as he shoved J.J.

J.J. stumbled back, losing his grip on Dean's arm. He righted himself quickly and resumed his position in front of his father.

"I'm sorry," J.J. mumbled.

"You're _sorry_! He'll send people looking for us! You are useless! I should have NEVER have sent you after them!" John Sr. yelled before, without warning, slamming his fist into his son's jaw.

Dean jumped at the unexpected attack, but knew enough to stay quiet and hope to avoid any physical altercation of his own with the man. He was surprised that he felt sorry for J.J. The teenager wiped blood from his lip, but did not speak again.

"Tie him up to the tree with his thief of a father," the man ordered to another man who was standing behind him before jabbing a finger in his son's direction. "Then I'll decide what to do with them, his brother, AND you too."

"I'm sorry," Dean said as J.J. again grabbed his arm.

"Shut up!" J.J. responded as he have led, half shoved him toward their destination. A moment later, Dean and J.J. came upon a tree. Even in the low light, he could see his father slumped over at the base of it.

"Don't fight me," J.J. said without emotion as he tied up Dean with a piece of rope another man handed him.

As he was outnumbered with no element of surprise, Dean knew better to resist. He had wanted to get to his father anyway. He had a knife now too that J.J. didn't know about or chose not to take. They would be okay….they would be okay.

"Dad?" Dean said gently as he wrestled in vain against his rope binding.

No response.

Dean called for his dad again and this time nudged him gently in the leg with his foot.

As he waited for his father to come around, he studied him for a moment. His father's shirt at the shoulder was bloody. No first aid had been done. It _didn't _look like a gunshot wound, Dean thought. His father was breathing fine despite his face looking a bit like someone used it for a punching bag.

"Dad!" Dean said more forcefully this time and was finally rewarded with a groan.

His father was coming around and Dean _knew_ he probably not be very happy to see him.


	7. Chapter 7

_The story so far..._

_As he was outnumbered with no element of surprise, Dean knew better to resist. He had wanted to get to his father anyway. He had a knife now too that J.J. didn't know about or chose not to take. They would be okay….they would be okay._

_"Dad?" Dean said gently as he wrestled in vain against his rope binding._

_No response._

_Dean called for his dad again and this time nudged him gently in the leg with his foot._

_As he waited for his father to come around, he studied him for a moment. His father's shirt at the shoulder was bloody. No first aid had been done. It didn't look like a gunshot wound, Dean thought. His father was breathing fine despite his face looking a bit like someone used it for a punching bag._

_"Dad!" Dean said more forcefully this time and was finally rewarded with a groan._

_His father was coming around and Dean knew he probably not be very happy to see him._

_Now..._

Chapter 7

"Dean?" John said groggily before his eyes fluttered open. Dean watched his father's expression change from one of confusion to angered fear.

"No! _No_!" John growled as he struggled in vain against his rope bindings. "You got caught? Sam-."

"Is fine," Dean calmly assured his father.

"Fine? What!" John stuttered.

"He's with Bobby," Dean said as he continued to tug on his rope. He wasn't sure if it was his imagination or not that he _was_ succeeding in loosening it around his wrists. Just a little bit more and maybe he _could_ reach his knife that J.J. forgot to take away from him.

"Tell me _everything_," John ordered.

Dean finished relaying his and Sam's trek through the woods, their being saved by Bobby, and his being captured by the boy on his way back to rescue his father. Dean's heart began to pound as he waited for his father's likely very unhappy reaction.

Dean realized that "unhappy" was definitely an _inadequate_ description.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? DID YOU LEARN NOTHING FROM ME? YOU SHOULD NEVER HAVE COME BACK FOR ME! DID YOU FORGET HOW TO FOLLOW ORDERS ALL OF THE SUDDEN?" John yelled, obviously not caring that the men nearby could hear every word.

"I _did_ follow orders! You told me to get Sam to the road! And I did that! I also know you told me over and over that a man never leaves another man behind!" Dean yelled back with tears in his eyes.

"YOU are NOT a man! You are…a boy…a…a CHILD!" John continued angrily.

Dean slumped back against the tree, the tears falling now. His father's words hit him as hard as if he had been punched. He always thought his dad had thought of him as an equal…not as a…a _child_.

"Dean," John said gently a moment later. "Look at me."

Dean did not oblige him.

"_Please_," John said softly. "Look at me?"

Dean finally did look at his father, even though he was embarrassed that he was unable to wipe his tears away.

"I just…I just wanted you and Sam to be okay. Because well…I'm _not_ so okay here and that hope that you two would make it was all I was able to hold on to. And now-," John explained.

"And now they're going to kill us?" Dean finished, surprised that he wasn't as scared as he thought he would be to say that. Likely because his father had drilled it into him and Sam that early death was an expected inevitability of the hunter lifestyle.

"Listen to me," John said, lowering his voice even further. "We are _not_ giving up. You hear me? And…and I don't think of you_ just_ as a boy. I was upset. I didn't mean to say that."

"What?" Dean asked, his turn to be completely surprised.

"You're my son. I love you. I just wanted you to be safe. You _and_ Sam. But since you're here with me now…you can be my second in command in planning our escape. Wouldn't want anyone else here with me instead."

Dean couldn't help but smile now.

"Are you in any shape to go anywhere?" Dean asked skeptically as he looked again at his father's wounds.

"I'm going to do my damnest. We owe that to ourselves. And to Sam. He'll be mad if we get ourselves killed," John whispered.

"He…he didn't look too good, dad," Dean answered honestly at the mention of his little brother's name, tears welling up in his eyes again.

"He'll be fine. Bobby will make sure of that. And Bobby will make sure that we're fine too. If we fail to rescue ourselves, that is-," John replied before a loud conversation between J.J. and his father interrupted their conversation.

"I don't care IF you want to do it or not. You're _going_ to do it because I'm ordering you to do so!" the man yelled inches from the teenager's face.

"You really want me to go to the hospital and kill the kid just so he won't be able to lead anyone back here? Do you hear yourself? You're crazy!" the boy yelled back.

Dean gasped at the realization that the man wanted J.J. to kill Sam!

The man pulled out a guy and jammed it at the boy's forehead.

"John, come on," another man said while he pushed the gun away from the teenager. "Don't you think you are taking this a bit far? You want to teach that guy over there a lesson? Fine. We're with you. But hurting kids…_killing_ kids?"

"You OR him. _You_ decide," the man hissed at J.J. as if the other man had not even said a word.

Dean locked eyes with the teenager for a moment before the teenager turned to leave.

"J.J.! _Don't_!" Dean yelled desperately.

The boy stalled for a moment but then continued to walk toward a nearby vehicle.

"Dad!" Dean yelled in panic.

"It's okay. Bobby won't let anything happen to Sam. I have a feeling John was really just trying to get his boy out of the camp," John replied as he gave another hard yank to his ropes before hissing in pain.

"Why?" Dean asked as he yanked again on his ropes as well.

"The father might be ready to deal with us…I mean _me_… and didn't want his son to witness it," John said. "We don't have much time. Here's the plan-."

"Yes!" Dean whispered triumphantly as he was finally able to free his hand enough to reach his knife.

John's face registered understanding after Dean pushed the handle of the sharp weapon into his hand.

"Good boy," John said before quickly correcting himself to say, "I mean good _man_."

Dean beamed as he felt his ropes being sawed away until they were finally cut away all together. The younger Winchester next freed his father's hands as well.

"Okay, new plan," John said as he shifted his arms a bit, eliciting another hiss of pain.

"What?" Dean asked.

"We slip away when they're not looking and run like hell," his father answered. "And from the looks of the heated argument between John and the other men over there, our chance is _now_."

"Not a very good plan, dad," Dean said with a shake of his head. "I don't know that you can even run at all."

"_You_ can," John pointed out.

"No. _No_!" Dean implored. "I'm not leaving you again."

"Dean," John said. "I love you. You're my son. I'm not going to let you die here."

"I don't want you to die, dad. What happened to not giving up?" There has to be another way," Dean insisted desperately.

"There is!" a male voice from behind a tree to their right whispered to them.

**Happy Thanksgiving to all of you wonderful readers and reviewers! Gobble, gobble! **


	8. Chapter 8

_The story so far…_

_"We slip away when they're not looking and run like hell," his father answered. "And from the looks of the heated argument between John and the other men over there, our chance is now."_

_"Not a very good plan, dad," Dean said with a shake of his head. "I don't know that you can even run at all."_

_"You can," John pointed out._

_"No. No!" Dean implored. "I'm not leaving you again."_

_"Dean," John said. "I love you. You're my son. I'm not going to let you die here."_

_"I don't want you to die either, dad. What happened to not giving up?" There has to be another way," Dean insisted desperately._

_"There is!" a male voice from behind a tree to their right whispered to them._

_Now…_

Chapter 8

"Who is that?" John asked Dean.

"It's J.J!" Dean realized with a smile.

"Hurry! While no one's looking!" J.J. insisted.

"I don't know, Dean," John whispered. "Could be a trap."

"I think he's okay, Dad," Dean replied.

"I guess we have no other choice," John decided.

With great difficulty, Dean put his arm around his father's waist to help him over to where the teenager was waiting for them. J.J. quickly took John's good arm over his shoulder and he and Dean half led, half dragged him over to a waiting vehicle. Dean got in the truck before helping J.J. to ease his father up into the passenger side. J.J. rushed over to the driver's side, got in, and started the truck quickly. Soon they were driving down a narrow dirt road and away from the camp. Dean was silent for a moment as he watched his father close his eyes and lean heavily against the door. He wasn't looking so good at all, shaking and breathing heavily with his wound bleeding again, and Dean decided to let him rest.

"I sure hope that you _are_ helping us here. Where are we going exactly?" Dean asked.

"The hospital, of course," J.J. answered without taking his eyes off of the bumpy road.

"Good. Thanks. But..._why_ are you helping us now?" Dean asked skeptically when J.J. did not continue speaking.

"Because you helped _m_e," the teenager answered.

"What?" Dean asked.

"You helped me to realize that I need to finally take control and do what's right. Even if I am only seventeen. And even if it puts me in danger in the process, like with helping the two of you now. Just like you did when you helped your brother and then came back to help your dad. You could have left your father tied to the tree. Went with your brother and that man and not looked back. But you didn't let my father scare you away," J.J. explained before pausing for a moment. "I'm not going to take it anymore. Let him boss me around…or…or…punish me," J.J. said with hard determination on his face.

Dean could see tears in the teenager's eyes too. He wondered how much abuse J.J. had suffered at the hands of his father and he was sorry for him.

"Are you going to let us help you get away from him then?" Dean asked hopefully.

"No. I have a little brother too as well as a sister and mother. If I left…I worry how bad it could get for them if he didn't have me around. I'm going to convince my mother to take us to her sister's again, but this time…_not_ go back to him," J.J. said.

"And if she says no? Are you going to take off?" Dean asked.

"Not alone I'm not. I'll take my brother and sister with me somewhere safe. I'm going to make this right for us," J.J. answered.

"Good for you," Dean said. "You deserve that as much as your brother and sister does. And if we can help in any way-."

"You're lucky you know," J.J. said softly. "You and your brother. That our fathers _don't_ have anything else in common other than their name."

"I know," Dean agreed just as softly.

_**The next day…**_

"Hey dad," Dean said as he and Bobby entered his father's hospital room. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better. Letting me out tomorrow. You see Sam yet today?" John asked.

"He was sleeping when we went looked in earlier so we'll check on him again in a bit. But the nurse said he is doing great. Will make a full recovery," Bobby answered.

"Hey, Bobby? Give us a minute?" John asked.

"Sure, John," Bobby obliged with a smile before stepping out of the room. "I'm going to go find some coffee that _doesn't_ taste like it was made with road gravel."

"Come here, Dean," John said as he patted the side of his bed.

Dean walked over and sat down on the edge, wondering what his father wanted to talk about that he _didn't_ want to talk about in front of Bobby. Was he in trouble?

"Don't look so scared, kid," John said with a smile. "But I do realize how scary all of this was for you and I'm sorry."

"_You're_ sorry? Why?" Dean asked in confusion.

"I messed up. Won't happen again. You shouldn't have had all of that responsibility on your shoulders. But you did great, didn't crack under the pressure _one_ bit. Saved Sam _and_ saved me. And from what bits and pieces I heard you and J.J. talking about in the truck yesterday, you saved him _and_ his family too. But you know what? This _isn't _ the first time you saved me."

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"I never told you this. And I should have, to you and Sam. When your mom died…it was….hard for me. _Beyond_ hard. I wanted to give up…to sink into deep depression or worse….but I didn't. _Because_ of you and Sam. You two kept me sane, gave me a reason to go on. You and Sam saved me then. Just like you continue to save me _every_ day," John said as he put his hand on Dean's shoulder.

"I'm glad dad, that you didn't turn out like J.J's dad after mom was killed," Dean agreed. "And as long as we're together, we can handle anything. Right?"

"Right," John said with a smile.

**_The END._**


End file.
